Utterly Embarrassed
by redfox13
Summary: Contest 5 at The Silver Snitch. While in a secret relationship, Harry tells Draco that he can't stay a certain night because he has to work late, but he's really having dinner with the Weasleys. Harry, supposedly at work, gets sent a naughty Howler.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, no profit is being made by this. :_grins_: It's just fun!

Warning: Tad bit of naughty stuff.

* * *

"_Harry_." Draco whined pitifully.

The tousled headed boy sighed heavily. "I already told you Draco, I can't, I have to work late." He muttered.

"But Harry, I never get to see you anymore." The blonde pouted. "Why can't you just skip work for one night?"

The pair were currently in their shared apartment, the one in which they had lived together in for two years. Draco was perched upon the bed at the moment, his loose shirt slipping off one shoulder as he pleaded with his boyfriend. Harry on the other hand was digging through their closet, apparently searching for something to wear, appropriate yet casual at the same time.

"Dammit Draco, did you take my white button up again?" Harry accused lightly from his muffled space.

Draco sighed and threw himself backwards on the bed, allowing his legs to hang off the edge as he glared at the ceiling.

"No I did not steal your stupid shirt." He snorted. "I have better taste then that." He replied.

"That's not saying much seeing as you were the one to give it to me." The tousled head peeked out of the closet with a smirk.

"It's a pity shirt then." Draco scoffed; he waved his hand toward their dresser. "It's probably in there somewhere.

Harry pulled himself away from the chaos of hangers and shoeboxes to glare at the area in question. "Bloody hell, if it's in there it's going to be all wrinkled!" He complained as he walked across the room.

_They have spells to take out wrinkles Harry._ He rolled his eyes. _Ah, the mind capacity of a Gryffindor._ Draco mused.

The blonde chuckled, distractedly tugging at his loose locks. "You should wear the green silk blouse anyway; it brings out your eyes. The white one is too plain." He commented.

Harry perked up. "Really?"

The blonde rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin in his hands. "Yes, I think you look _very_ sexy in it." He batted his eyelashes at his lover teasingly. "It's too bad I can't come with you."

Harry rolled his eyes as he made his way back toward the closet. "Yes, it's very sad that you can't come to _work_ with me. Merlin knows you need a job, something to keep you busy while I'm away." He snorted.

Draco huffed in indignation. "It's not my fault that I was born rich." He pouted his lips as he lifted his nose in the air. "I'm too beautiful to have to work."

Harry chuckled and pulled the chosen shirt off its hanger. "Yeah, that's why you have me doing your dirty work." He snorted as he tugged the sleeves onto his arms.

"Well someone has to bring home the bacon." Draco flipped onto his back once more.

Harry paused in his buttoning and stared at Draco with an incredulous smile. "Have you been watching the telly again Dray?" He teased.

"Now what would give you such an atrocious idea?" Draco glared from his position.

"What you just said was so muggle." Harry laughed as he moved toward the bed.

Draco lifted himself up on his elbows as the dark haired man leaned over his spread body. He licked his lips slowly as he locked eyes with the emerald gems.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" He breathed.

Harry winced and shook his head as he moved away. "I have to go now or I'll never be able to leave." He muttered.

The Gryffindor walked briskly toward the door and grabbed his robe as an afterthought as he moved into the hall.

Draco pouted prettily. "_Fine_, leave me here to wallow in my loneliness."

"Have a good day!" Harry called in reply. "I'll see you soon."

There was silence after Harry shut the door with a soft click.

Draco suddenly grinned evilly. "Oh you will indeed be seeing me soon my love." He chuckled. "Though perhaps 'hearing me soon' is more appropriate."

He cackled madly to himself before reaching for his wand and a blank parchment.

----------

"Harry! I'm so happy you could make it!" Hermione greeted brightly.

There was a sheepish smile as Harry was led into the Burrow. He slipped off his robe and handed it to Hermione who hung it beside a number of others.

"Yeah, the Ministry let me take the day off." He replied.

"Well that's wonderful." Hermione smiled. "Oh, I love that shirt; it really accents your eyes." She gushed.

Harry flushed. "Er…thanks." _Well I suppose Draco was right._

"Come in and meet the family!" The witch said excitedly. "Everyone is here!"

_Or maybe pregnant women are just odd._ He mused.

He allowed himself to be dragged into the next room where he could hear a very loud chatter of voices above the soft popping of the fire.

"Harry's here!" Hermione interrupted the calm picture.

Every head turned and Harry soon found himself bombarded by an exuberant show of greeting.

"Harry!" Ron cried, pushing past the group of wizards nursing glasses of scotch.

Harry smiled. "Hey Ron, long time no see." He patted the redhead's shoulder.

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "You could say that. The Ministry sure has you busy, Hermione and I haven't been able to owl you for a while."

"Well I live in muggle London now, I have an apartment." He explained. "The owls might not be making it through due to the wards I've put up."

"Oh." Ron nodded distractedly. "Well I suppose I could give you a ring on one of those phony things."

Harry smiled. "Sure Ron."

The redhead smiled suddenly. "Come on over and see the old gang." He excitedly pulled the reluctant body closer to the fire.

"Hey Fred, George, have you said hi to Harry yet?" The younger Weasley questioned.

The twins turned and Harry smiled to himself, they looked the same as always. They looked good in fact, and if he wasn't with Draco he might have jumped one, or maybe both of them.

"Hey Fred, George." He nodded.

"Harry." They said in unison, smiling brightly.

"Where have – "

"You been hiding, we – "

"Missed you." They chuckled.

"I bet." Harry laughed in return. "How's the Shop doing?"

"Perhaps you can swing by – "

"The Joke Shop sometime and – "

"See some of our new products." They winked. "We wouldn't want little Ron to get jealous."

Harry nodded and whispered loudly. "I won't tell him." He said behind his hand.

"Ha ha." Ron smirked.

"So, are you two involved with anyone?" Harry clapped his hands together as he looked toward them in question.

"With each other, yes." They grinned cheekily.

"Eh?" Harry frowned.

"George here is a narcissist." Fred pointed toward his twin.

"Why dear brother, I thought it was _you_ who was the narcissist." George argued playfully.

"Either way, we love each other." They chorused, throwing arms around one another's shoulder.

Ron scowled. "I didn't need to know that." He made a face.

_Hm, threesomes are always fun, especially with twins._ Harry mused as Ron led him away from the boys.

"Don't pay mind to them Harry, you know how they are." Ron sighed. "Have you seen Ginny yet?"

Harry chuckled. "No, I just got here remember?"

Ron flushed. "Right. Well, let's find her then."

As the redhead led him through the throng of people he spied some familiar faces. Bill was off to the side with his Veela wife Fleur, and judging by the bulge of her stomach she was expecting.

_Probably twins knowing the Weasley genes._ Harry smiled ruefully.

Charley also seemed to have settled down, he was having a conversation with Percy, a thin brunette beside him holding the hand of a small girl with the Weasley hair.

_Wow, they invited Percy, big surprise there._

"There she is!" Ron pointed joyfully.

Harry glanced in the direction of his pointing and gasped in surprise.

"Ginny?" He asked incredulously.

The beautiful young woman turned and smiled brightly. "Harry!" She enveloped him in a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"He patted her back as he nodded. "I know, it's been too long." He pulled away to cast an inquiring eye. "So who are you here with?"

The young witch flushed. "Neville." She replied. "We've been together for three months already, I figured it was time to bring him home to the family."

Harry chuckled. "I feel sorry for him, there seems to be a lot more Weasleys now."

Ginny lightly swatted his arm. "I know what you mean. Everyone seems to have settled down." She raised a curious brow. "What about you?"

He flushed and began to fidget with his long sleeves. "I have someone." He murmured.

"Really?" The girl asked excitedly. "Why didn't you bring them?"

"Er…I'm not ready to have them meet the family just yet." He muttered, cheeks still blushing.

"Harry! Dear, I didn't see you arrive, did you make it here alright?" A motherly voice interrupted their conversation, ultimately saving Harry any more embarrassment.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled.

The woman pulled him into a loving hug and kissed his cheek. "You've grown so much Harry, have you been eating right? Not skipping any meals are you?"

He laughed. "No Mrs. Weasley, I eat all my vegetables." He smiled cheekily.

She pinched his cheek and smiled in return. "You had better be, or I'll have to come over and fix you your meals."

"I could never pass up your food Mrs. Weasley." Harry chuckled.

"That's good, because dinner is ready to be served; I was coming out to gather everyone at the table. Go sit down and we'll be there in a moment."

Harry and Ginny walked into the family room where a huge table had been spelled to sit everyone comfortably. Hermione and Ron were already sitting, dotting after one another. Neville was also at the table, trying not to watch the Gryffindor pair.

"Neville, how are you?" Harry smiled as he sat next to the shy boy.

"Hello Harry, I wasn't sure if I was going to see you anytime soon. I'm doing alright though; I guess you heard about Ginny." He grinned.

Before Harry could reply the remainder of the family walked in and took their seats around the table. The smell of food was beginning to drown Harry in his hunger and he was relieved when Arthur sat at the head of the table and caught their attention.

"Let's dig in!" Mr. Weasley waved his hands.

Immediately the sound of utensils assaulted his senses and Harry followed suit as he began to eat the delicious food.

Everything was going great, everyone was eating, small chatter was popping up, and Harry didn't feel too guilty about leaving Draco at home.

It was too good to be true it seemed.

Suddenly an owl flew in through an opened window; no one took notice except Harry. His fork clattered against his plate as his numbed fingers loosened their hold.

"Harry, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley frowned.

The owl calmly landed in front of Harry, bearing a rolled piece of parchment.

It was an eagle owl, undoubtedly Draco's.

_Merlin, please don't let it be anything embarrassing._ He swallowed thickly.

"Hey Harry, who would send you mail?" Ron asked from across the table.

Harry paled and chuckled nervously. "Er…I don't know, perhaps I should just take it home and read it later." He tried to reach out for the owl's burden.

The testy bird hooted and nipped angrily at Harry's finger as the Gryffindor managed to untie the letter from its leg. _Stupid owl, just wait until I get home. You and your master will pay._

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry, that's a howler!"

Jade eyes widened further in fear. _Howler!_

"What do I do?" He asked in a panic.

Ron shook his head. "Nothing you _can_ do mate, you just have to ride it out like I did with my mum."

_Not good, seriously not good. Anything from Draco is a deathtrap._ Harry glanced around for a way of escape.

"I have to get this out of here; I wouldn't want to ruin dinner." He smiled politely as he tried to rise from his seat.

"Nonsense Harry, we don't mind, it happens to the best of us after all." Mrs. Weasley waved him to sit down.

Harry sunk into his chair just as the Howler exploded.

_"Harry."_

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's sultry voice. _Oh shit._ He buried his face in his hands, knowing exactly what was about to happen. _My life is over._

_"Mm, hey baby, are you bored at work? All those stupid papers needing to be signed, you're so sexy when you're working hard."_

Hermione frowned and turned toward Harry with a shocked expression. "Is that Malfoy?"

A low moan echoed. _"I miss you, mm all of you."_

Harry nodded furiously, head still hidden. "Yes." His pained voice was muffled.

_"I'm all alone at the apartment."_ His voice became broken as his panting came through. _"Wanking off to the thought of you."_

A choked cough came from Ron's direction as he spit out his pumpkin juice.

_"The thought of your body as I make love to it. If you were here with me, I would start with your shirt. That lovely emerald silk that looks absolutely ravishing on you. I would slowly slide it up your chest, my fingers trailing across your hot stomach and abs. I love it that you're smooth and hairless; you know what turns me on babe."_

_Please let this be a dream. Merlin I'm begging you!_ Harry's shoulders were shaking as he felt himself becoming aroused despite the situation he was in.

_"And we can't forget your cock, I would stroke it gently through your trousers, it's hot and throbbing. I can't wait to feel it plunging into my arse, rough, because you're such an animal in bed Love."_ A light laugh punctuated his words.

_"Your skin is so creamy and beautiful, just like you. Your full body tan is especially yummy. But now your shirt is on the floor and I'm on my knees, I'd press my face against your lap, stroking your thighs. I can feel your cock pressed up against my cheek. You whisper to me, your voice husky with lust that I can take it out, my prize. Your hands brush my hair back as you cradle my head." _

"I slowly pull the zipper down. Mm Harry, you're so naughty, no briefs? All the easier for me to get at your delicious cock. My finger caresses the length as I pull down your trousers. Your dick slaps against your belly when it's released."

"With a gentle pressure on your smooth rounded butt I slide your penis into my mouth. You moan with contentment, and I start to suck you, withdrawing your cock almost totally from my lips with each stroke before diving back down as far as I could take you.

I can taste the salty flavor of precum hovering on your wet tip. It gets me so hot and bothered, my own prick is leaking too.

Mm, but I'm still sucking you, you're moaning and squirming, running your fingers through my hair and loving the feeling of my mouth on your cock as I rub my tongue over the head and the underside of your shaft.

You're panting now; I can feel your dick twitching against my tongue, so close to cumming, aren't you.

My mouth is so full; your precum is leaking out of the corners of my lips and trickling down my chin.

Do you like the feeling of my wet tongue rubbing across your penis, the gentle sucking pressure, the caress of warm lips?

Gentle Harry, you're grabbing my hair almost painfully as your body shudders. You know how I feel about my hair, but it still feels good. Your hips are pressed into my face as you thrust your dick deep into my throat. Your balls are tight against your body and with a final deep suck you're coming.

My mouth is full of the hot glorious fluid that was the reward I received for giving you such ecstasy. You seem to ejaculate forever, dumping jet after thick jet of hot sperm into my mouth, splashing over my tongue, and sliding down my throat.

I swallow it all and slowly suckle your withering erection. You taste so good Harry."

Harry slowly looked up from his position, staring at the Howler in horror.

_"I can't wait for the real thing, I'm so turned on. Hurry Harry, I'm waiting for you."_

The voice slowly dissipated and Harry relaxed minutely, shoulders still tense at what had just happened.

It wasn't over it seemed and Draco's silky voice caressed his ears once more.

_"Mm, do hurry up Love, it's no fun playing by myself."_ A moan erupted and was magnified with the howler. _"Though it is very pleasurable."_

And with that the torture had ended. Harry watched as the howler tore itself to pieces and confetti shaped like little hearts burst into the air and slowly descended upon the table.

Silence blanketed the room and Harry stared at his plate with a fierce desire to melt into the floor. It would have been the perfect time to Apparate, but alas, it would have been rude to his adopted family.

A polite cough interrupted the tense air and Ron smiled with a shaky confidence.

"Well mate you'll have to, eh, bring Malfoy with you next time." His cheeks were flaming. "It doesn't seem like he likes to be left alone."

Harry twitched at his wording. "No, I don't think he does."

There was a brief moment of silence and then another cough before everyone began to eat again.

"Pass the salt will you Harry?"

The salt was silently passed toward one of the twins and a quick grin passed.

"Mm, thank you _Harry_." Fred purred.

Giggles and soft chuckles burst from the table and Harry bowed his head in embarrassment.

_You're going to pay when I get home Draco._ He groaned at another pocket of laughter. _Definitely going to suffer._

* * *

Author: The end, blah blah blah. Hope u all liked! Tootles!  
-Red


End file.
